Modern vehicles typically include an axle assembly having a housing and a differential assembly. The housing includes a cavity into which the differential assembly is positioned and rotatably supported. The differential assembly includes a differential case into which a differential gear set is assembled. The differential case typically includes two windows to facilitate assembling the differential gear set therein. When the differential assembly is rotatably supported in the axle housing cavity, the differential case windows are at least partially submerged in the differential fluid. As a result, rotation of the differential assembly relative to the axle housing assembly causes high churning of the differential fluid by the differential case windows. Moreover, the differential case windows also cause windage losses. The differential fluid churning and windage losses result in axle assembly spin losses, which lowers the drivetrain efficiency and therefore the fuel efficiency of the associated vehicle. Thus, while conventional differential assemblies work for their intended purpose, there remains a need for improvement in the relevant art.